An Errand! The Professor's Price
category:MissionsCategory:A Moogle Kupo d'Etat Missions de:Die reimende Seite des Bösen |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Obtain one or more of the Orb of Batons, Orb of Cups, Orb of Coins, and Orb of Swords key item from Cardians. **Any level non-event Cardian can drop the Key Item associated with its name. **Only one of the orbs is required to start the fight, but the more orbs obtained reduced the number of Cardians you must fight later on and weaken them to certain types of damage (see below). **Cardians can be found in the Outer Horutoto Ruins from the entrances at (F-11) in West Sarutabaruta and (H-3) in East Sarutabaruta. **It is beneficial to team up with other people in the area that may be on the same quest. When a key item drops, everybody in alliance that is in the same zone will receive it. **It is possible to receive the key items even if someone else in the party or alliance already has the key item. *Head into Outer Horutoto Ruins from (H-3) in East Sarutabaruta. *There is a ??? located on an Ancient Magical Gizmo directly opposite the entrance, examining it will give you the option to start the fight. *A maximum of 20 Custom Cardians will spawn. For each Orb past the first, the number of Cardians spawned will be reduced by five. *After all the Cardians which spawn are defeated, you will automatically obtain the Ripe Starfruit and Peach Coral Key key items. *Return to Shantotto, who will ask you to meet her in Jeuno and demand 5000 gil for her services. **You must eventually pay her to progress. If you decline paying her, you must change areas and speak to her again. *Return to the Inconspicuous Door for a cutscene. ---- Fight *Easily soloable by SAM 75. soboro was hitting 160-210 as Tarutaru. did it as SAM/RNG sidewinders 1 hit KO custom maniac doing 1.2k~1.4k. (shigeto bow+1 and wooden arrows lol). *DRK is very efficient on those mobs. I was hitting for 400-420 as a Tarutaru DRK/BLM 72 with a Scythe. *DRG/SAM did it fairly easy. My jumps hit 500-1k each, and I noticed critical hits seem to be extremy strong on them as it hit around 550+ per crit, including the wyvern. Just keep seigan and third eye up and counters will most likely kill something before you target it. *NIN/DNC 75 soloable as long as you keep drain samba up and keep doing curing waltz. *RDM/BLM did the fight easily. Used 3 orbs. (Farmed for cups and coins for joyuse+en-2 damages, baton dropped while farming) The cards seem to be too weak to even break through phalanx+stoneskin. Sleepga landed for full duration every time. *Clicking the ??? will spawn several (5-20) Custom Cardian mobs. They must all be defeated to win. *The Custom Cardians are highly susceptible to Sleep & Sleepga. **Each Orb past the first will reduce the number of Custom Cardian mobs by five. **All party members will lose all key items upon initiating the battle. **The person who activates the battle will set the Cardians' resistances. (ie. You will not deal Piercing damage if the trader does not have an Orb of Cups key item, even if you have the key item) *You will also be put in Level Restriction and Confrontation status effects, however, the battle is not capped and buffs are not lost once the battle starts. *Since you get the confrontation status from the fight you will lose all pets you have out. *The fight is limited to a single party (the party of the member who initiates the battle in the case of an alliance) . *Each orb will allow the player possessing the orb to do one type of damage: :Orb of Cups: Piercing :Orb of Coins: Magic :Orb of Batons: Blunt :Orb of Swords: Slashing *Using Fencing Degen when entering the battle with the Orb of Cups does not work, even though it deals piercing damage. *Just a word of advice if you team up with random people from the zone make sure anyone that wants to solo fight drops party before going in. We had someone zone into fight while in party and everyone in his party lost orbs. This did not effect allies. *Attempted solo 75 THF/NIN with 3 orbs (10 Cardians.) Lost due to magic spam, no exp loss. *When using one orb, any job that cannot cure in rapid succession or have some type of damage blocking ability can find themselves overwhelmed by a bombardment of weak spells and defeated. *Just a word of advice ... if you are using 1 orb only be sure to modify your chat log so your computer dosnt get spammed with chat inputs. I did the fight using only 1 orb as Sam/dnc 75 with a pure evasion setup. I had forgotten to turn evaded attacks off. Due to this i couldnt even draw my katana during the entire fight because of all the spamm, and I died after a while from lack of TP to cure *BLM/WHM using Sleep -> Nuke estrategy, only 3/4 orbs. Stoneskin up, Blink if you want (i not used it). As soon they pop sleepga and Thundaga III, you'll need three Thundaga III to kill them. My second sleepga seems to be a bit resisted, no time enough to rest and i used manafont. Easy fight anyway cuz cardians hit you about 15~25 damage, not a problem for your stoneskin. --Vodak 12:58, 2 August 2009 (UTC) *Easy solo on 75 DNC/NIN got full tp and used drain 3 only one orb. *Easy and entertaining solo as SMN/RDM (for stoneskin and phalanx. Must summon after popping, started with Diabolos and Nightmare, switched to Fenrir when BP:Ward was up. Was never in any danger. Had all four orbs. ---- Game Description ;Mission Orders:The Professor consents to lend you her aid, but as expected, there's a price to be paid. Within a Cardian in the Outer Horutoto Ruins lies the reagent she does seek; return it to her, that you might avert a fate most bleak! ---- Game Script